Room Buddies
by jinxum
Summary: How can two different people under different circumstances love each other? RR INUKAG Rated M for Lemons
1. Prologue

Room Buddies

Epoligue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and comp. but still youve got to give me credit for such a great story!

AN: Prepare for a great story! My other stories are on hold for right now. I have writers block on those so I thought if i could right a new story it would make my writers juice flowing again. Also prepare for lots of one-shots by me Merry Christmas..even if it is after christmas...Oh and before I forget everyone in this story is HUMAN..no flames just constructive critisizm or however you spell it..

Kagomes viewpoint:

This is not turning out to be such a great year after all. Ive finished high school and now im off to college. Shikon University. Only the best of the best could get in and I assure you, I am the best. Or at least at my school I was the best. With my GP and SAT score you couldnt find a girl like me. This college was for either smart kids who have scholarships or rich kids who have nothing better to do. Again I am not one of those kids who have rich parents. I live in a shrine for gods sake. But I will succeed even if I have no life. My parents can only do so much you know. I got my schedule a few days ago and that i'll be sharing my dorm with INUYASHA TAKAHASHI? Kami this is going to suck. I hate Inuyasha. He thinks hes so perfect and everybody loves him. Everybody will just bow down and kiss his feet if he wants them to. Well I'll show him whats its like to be a normal person. And if he thinks he can mess with me, hes got something coming for him.

Inuyashas viewpoint:

This is stupid. Stupid life and stupid school. Stupid parents also. Making me go to Shikon University. As if I dont get enough pressure from them about getting married. Look I just want to find my perfect girl. So what im not perfect? She has to be. Anyways the girls I fuck and the press think im perfect. Until I find the perfect girl I will not marry. I want it to last forever. Now about this stupid college. I got my schedule last week and it'll say I have to share a room with a "Kagome Higurashi". Great another brainless twit to add to my many conquests. I just hope this will be interesting.

Kagome and Inuyasha wont know what hit them when they found themselves in a world of lies, betrayal, lust, and love. Will they hate each other as much as they hate their lives?


	2. What?

Chapter 1- What!

**_Disclaimer_**: I dont own **_Inuyasha_** and **_Comp_**. ...u noe im getting pretty tired of writing these disclaimers.

Before you read this: **Review Review Review Review Review**

Kagome waved goodbye to all her friends and family as she slowly entered the gate. Sighing she turned around and gave a light sniff. She was going to miss them alot. Even if they were quite annoying and sometimes slow. Going off to Shikon college was a big surprise to her. She was excited to be accepted but the one thing that she did not like was sharing a room. Sharing one with a guy was even worse. Her shoulders going limp she climbed into the airplane and found her seat next to the window. Looking outside she stared up at the sky and begin to daydream. Her mind was twisted into a day where her life would be perfect. Rich and beatiful. Nothing could match that. Of course Kagome Higurashi was one of those people who never knew they had beauty. The envy of the school were on her shoulders and nothing she could do would change that. She was glad that she would go away to a place where no one knew her but saddened of the thought of not seeing her family until break. Sighing once more she looked around the airplane and notice she was one of the few there. Deciding on going to the bathroom she quickly got up and walked to it.

Inuyasha quickly hugged his mother and shook hands with his father before entering the gate. Looking at his brother he said, "Later Fluffy. Dont get drunk and fuck some bitch ok." Sesshomaru shook his head and kicked his younger brother. Giving off a faint smile his voice remain calm and cold as he spoke. "Inuyasha, dont you think of anything else besides sex and girls?" Grinning arrogantly he replied, " Nope and I dont intend to." Turning to his dead he gave a growl. "Why did you make me go to this crappy school anyways? You know the money you make got me loaded for life." Inutashio sighed and gave his son a glare. "Inuyasha I made sure you go to this school because you need to learn to get off your lazy ass and learn how to make a living. Besides your mom wants you to marry a decent girl and so far none of the bitches you take home have been decent. Especially that Kikyou." Wincing Inuyasha tried not to cry. The subject of Kikyou was still sore. Giving her husband a death glare, Izayoi hugged Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. "Honey we just worry about you thats all. We just think that this is the best choice." Inuyasha grumbled. "Well its not like I had a choice." Izayoi was about to reply when a voice inturrupted. "Flight to Shikon will fly in 5 minutes". Inuyasha looked around with frantic eyes. "Oh shit." Sesshomaru stoic reply came with a girn creeping on his face. "Hurry brother or you will miss your flight." Running quickly through the gate he waved a quick goodbye to his family. Finding his seat he sat down and looked at the seat next to him. Whoever occupied the seat was a girl. And he would have a fun time playing on this flight. Or so he thought.

Kagome came out of the restroom and walked back to her seat. Noticing someone with long white hair sitting next to her seat she thought it would be some old lady. Not until she got close to the person that she came in contact with the most beautiful thing on earth. Golden eyes.

Chocolate brown and golden eyes smashed together as they both stared at each other. Into the depths of a persons soul. Looking away Kagome held out her hand and smiled. "Kagome Higurashi. And you are?" Inuyasha looked at her hand and gave her a smirk. "Inuyasha Takahashi at your service". Inuyasha inwardly sighed and groaned. Whenever they heard the last name Takahashi they immedietly flirted with him for hope that they would be his girlfriend. Instead he was surprised with another dazzling smile. "Nice to meet you." Open mouthed he said without thinking. "Keh do you know who i am?" Kagomes smile turned into a frown. "Look I dont care who you are but with that additude of yours I dont even want to know". Inuyasha growled at the girl. To say he was intimidated was a lie. To say he was angry was more like it. "Damn it wench watch your mouth." Kagome smirked and whispered, "Score one for the lady". Inuyasha frowned. "What was that bitch?" Kagome sat down on her seat a faced the window. "All im saying is you shouldn't be talking. Your the one being a egologistical jerk". Looking out at the Kagome ignored Inuyasha. He being annoyed that she was igonoring him bugged her until the flight attendent went to their seats and asked them to buckle their seatbelts. "Hello everyone. I am your pilot, Kishiharu Mokohota. Please everyone enjoy the flight. We will be leaving in one minute. As they rose off the ground Kagome's face turned a deathly white. Gripping on to Inuyasha's hand, she tightly held on for her life. Glancing at her he was slightly concerned. Slightly. "Wench are you ok?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha and replied. "Im fine. I just need to relax thats all". Inuyasha smirked. "Admit it. Your scared of flying." Her face still white she managed to spit out some words. "Im not so shutup". Then there was a huge thud and everything went dark. Kagomes worst fear has come true. "Are we gonna crash?"

AN: I hope this **_chapter_** wasent too **_boring_**..Anyways what do you guys think will happen after this? **Review** and Tell me...**_thankyou_**

I never read my stories after I write them so if you find any mistakes..my bad


	3. My future is RUINED!

Room Buddies-Chapter 2

My future is ruined!

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now so I wont repeat

Last time on Room Buddies:

Then there was a huge thud and everything went dark. Kagomes worst fear has come true. "Are we gonna crash?"

NOTE: PLZ **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

NOW: Inuyasha tried to keep the fear from rising on his voice. "Of course not stupid. It was just a little bump. Nothing could possibly go wrong." Having heard this several times from him already she slowly tried to relax. The intercom above the plane sizzled and a voice came on. "This is the pilot speaking. Everyone stay calm. We just hit a bird thats all. Theres no need for panic. The lights went out because we are having technical difficulties. So everyone please stay calm". There was a sudden stillness in the air until everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome herself relaxed her body and took her hand off Inuyasha's arm. Smirking Inuyasha faced Kagome and began to taunt her. "I knew you were scared. I knew it". Kagomes face turned a bright red. "I-I only panicked a little bit. Its was nothing. I swear." Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. "Right..keep telling yourself that bitch." This time Kagomes face turned bright red because of anger. "What did you just call me?" Inuyasha smirked. "You heard me **bitch**." There was a loud slap and a silence followed. "Bitch..what the hell?" Inuyasha had a huge red handprint on the left side of his cheek. "Nobody calls me bitch and get away with it. Not even Inuyasha Takahashi himself." Surprised Inuyasha looked her in the eye. "So you know who I am? Why did you act like you didnt know?" Kagome folded her arms and looked up at the ceiling. "Everyone knows who Inuyasha Takahasi is. But to me that makes no difference. Your just as I thought you were. Rude, disgusting, and an egoligistcal pig." Inuyasha was turned on my her words and gave her a sexy smile. "Tell me more baby. You know you want me." Kagome was disgusted and turned to face the window. "Dont talk to me anymore. Your the worst pervert I have come across". Inuyasha frowned. "You mean you've come across perverts?" Kagome grinned seeing the jealousy on Inuyashas face. "Of course. I even dated some." Not noticing him growl she went on. "But you know what? They are the best in bed. There so hot and sexy." Grabbing her wrist Inuyasha pressed Kagome to the side of the airplane.(AN:Ahhhh thats what you would consider the wall) "So that means you like someone like me right? Then I'll show you the best time of your life. In my bed." Inuyasha was getting angry. He was on the rage of finding and killing all the men that touched Kagome. Nobody touched Kagome. "Inuyasha your hurting me. I was just kidding. Inuyasha let GO". Instantly at the sound of Kagomes voice, Inuyasha cooled down and let go of Kagome. "Shit...sorry Kagome. I didnt mean it. Sorry. I just kinda dosed off". Leaning closer to the wall Kagome was almost in tears. "Its ok you just hurt me thats all." Leaning closer to her he said in a husky voice. " Kagome...I want you". Turning red she banged her head against the chair in front of her. "INUYASHA YOU PERVERT". Laughing and glad that he broke the tension he put on his headphones and started listening to his ipod.

Three hours later everyone was asleep on the plane. Except for of course Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome couldnt sleep because of that pervert beside her and Inuyasha couldnt sleep because he didnt like sleeping in airplanes. Breaking the silence Kagome asked a few questions of her own. "Inuyasha?...Inuyasha take those headphones off I want to talk to you." Yanking his headphones off she said patiently. "Inuyasha where are you going?" Annoyed he pulled his headphones back on a replied. "Same place you going wench." Kagome looked at him and said, "I know but where? Inuyasha! Take those headphones off and listen to me!" Yanking his headphones off he glared at her. " Stop being so nosy wench. Im going to school thats where." Smiling softly she hummed a tune and looked at him. "Thats all I wanted to know Inuyasha. Im going to school too! Isnt that a surprising coincidence." "Yea real exciting. Now wench if you dont mind id like to go back to listening to my music". Kagome frowned. " How many times have I told you to stop calling me WENCH..?" Smirking he said "Not long enough".

AN: THANKYOU FOR READING...! PLEAZE REVIEW...IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOOD IVE JUST BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND WITH 2 PROJECTS DUE ON TUESDAY THAT I HAVE NO TIME FOR ANYTHING..EXCEPT FOR XANGA...if u want to visit me on xanga its lilblueangel2407...leave a comment id aprecciate muchas..!ooooo and im srry that this chappy is so short..i was busy doing my projects ands stuff


	4. How could this happen to me

Chapter 3- Where did I go wrong?

Disclaimer: Dont own Inuyasha yada yada yada...but GOD DO I WISH I DO

Dedications:

My Bffs Judy and Julia: Thanks for always being there. I 333 you guys so freakin much! Cant wait to see you later!

My other bff Amy and Steph: Yall are awesome. Even if I bitch off yall are always there for me and thanks for being so patient over these past few weeks. Its been stressful.

My boyfriend: Skyler: I just wanted to let you know how much I 333333 you!

AND to EVERYONE one who reads this and REVIEWS

AN: I got this review from this one person...is my **formating** really that horrible...?

Im gonna try to make this longer since some people dont like reading them short. For some reason it makes them crazy and hyper...they want to kill me! I will make this story as long as i want..hehe..now on wit the story

It was many hours before the plane lowered onto the ground. Kagome was getting restless just sitting there and staring out the window. Inuyasha was growling when the plane bumped suddenly on the ground. "Inuyasha, id appreciate it if you stop growling. Your making everyone staring at you." True enough to her words everyones head was turned to face Inuyasha. Scowling he glared at everyone on the plane. "What the hell are you staring at. Go fuck off." Everyone nervously turned around and went back to collecting there stuff. "Inuyasha there are kids here and they dont need to hear your fowl mouth. Flicking her off he stood up and stretched himself. "Dont worry so much wench. Besides its not like im ever gonna see you again. So shutup." Grabbing her bags from under the seat she stood up and walked to the aisle. "Really Inuyasha..you should learn to respect some people around here. Just because I never have to see you again dosen't mean you should be rude to me." Crossing his arms he smirked. "Admit it. All my dirty talked turned you on." Trying to hide her blush she pushed Inuyasha back on his seat and attepted to walk towards the door but two strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pushed down on a hard chest. "Inuyasha let me go. Im late! I have to go pick up my schedule and then I have to go find my apartment. And then I have to go get a manicure." Whispering in her ear he slowly rubbed her thigh. "Kagome you know you want this. You can do all of that shit later. Right now i really want to fuck you." Kagomes face turned a bright red and slapped Inuyasha on the head. "You pervert. Let me go! Im not some slut who would want to sleep with a jerk face like you!" Laughing he toppled over his chair and let her go. "Kagome your so cute when your mad. I was just kidding. I would rather fuck and elephant then you." Hitting him in the place where the sun dont shine she walked quickly to the door. "Im so fucking glad I dont have to see your stupid face anymore. You make me sick Inuyasha. You really do." Sniffling she walked down the steps and went inside the airport. And just like that she was gone. "Damn I shouldnt have said that. Oh shit. Who gives a fuck. This girl deserved it anyways." Sighing he looked at his watched and panicked. "Oh fuck. Im late for my orientation."(uhhh i kinda made this up since im not in college...) Picking himself up he ran inside the airport and forgot all about the girl Kagome.

KAG POV

That no good dirty piece of shit. Who does he think he is? He should just fuck off. Ahh whats gotten into me. Ive never let a boy annoy me like this before. Arahhh...damn it..I've got to get my schedule! This is not a start to a good year. I really do hope I dont have to see Inuyasha again.

END OF POV

And with that the other forgot all about the former.

Kagome brushed past several people as she made her way into the office. God this place was big! A person could get lost in here for years and nobody would find them. There was a loud crackling and a voice sounded throughout the hall. "Year one students do not report to the office. Go to room B190.(AN:Yes i made it up) I repeat Year One students go to room B190". Kagome groaned as she turned around and looked at every single door in the hallway. Finally she found it! Entering swiftly she looked around the room and gasped softly.

Brown eyes met golden orbs. There was a moment of silence and then chaos."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagome bumbed into people as she ran to the person who made her 12 hours a living hell. Inuyasha. Him again. This is gonna be a hell of a year. "Inuyasha i didnt think you were smart enough to actually get into this school". Recovering from the shock of seeing her again he answered hastly. "Bitch this isnt a choice. I go to this place because im rich. Not because i actually do my homework." Kagome was on the point of being pissed off. "Fine but you better stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Turning around she stomped to the the teacher and got her schedule. Without a glance she ran out the door. Inuyasha raised his brow slightly and turned back to his gaping mouth friends. "What?" Finally one of them spoke. "Damn shes hot! How come you get all the cute girls Inuyasha?" Earning a growl from him the guy backed off. "Nobody gets to mess with her. Get it? Dont talk to her, look at her, dont even think about her. Shes MINE". Everyone sat stunned. Glancing around he got annoyed with everyone staring at him. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? TURN AROUND". Immedietly everyone went back to what they were doing before. Of course one of his friends wouldn't let this subject drop. "Inuyasha you know she was pretty hot. But of course not as beatiful as my Sango. (AN:Can anyone guess who this is?)" "Miroku you fucking pervert. Why dont you stop looking at girls butts when you have a girlfriend?" Miroku smiled sadly. "Its the curse. It makes me a pervert." Everyone in the group sweat dropped. They loved Miro to death but he can be such an idoit sometime. There was a pregnet pause until a random voice popped up. "Hey anyone up for pizza?" Everyone dropped what they were doing and asked "PIZZA WHERE?" Inuyasha ran out of the room with the rest of the crowd and never knew the trouble that lay before him.

AN: Finally another chapter finished! Can I have at least 10 reviews before i write another one! I hope this chappy was long enough because i know it was long enough to write. I dont even think I ever wrote a chappy this long. Well review!


	5. Oh no you didnt!

Chapter 5- Oh no you didnt!

AN: Sorry for the agonizing long wait! But i promise this chapter will make up for it! Its the longest ive written in a long time...and i was writing it in english when we were reading AS YOU LIKE IT..play by guess who? Yours truly. Shakespeare. Its very ummm interesting to say the least but enough of that. On with the story!

Disclaimer:You know the drill...

Kagome was disgusted by herself. She couldnt believe that she let a man(might i add a handsome man get to her. But of course it wasent all her fault. Inuyasha could be truly annoying. Then again not alot of people made her angry. Groaning she headed to her dorm room. THe vibration of her shoes made the empty hallway seen well less friendly. The twisted corridor was very abstract. Thinking back to those days where she was just a little kid. The shining days where guys had cooties and getting boo boos were the only thing that could hurt you. She truly did miss those days.

Well no time to dwell in the past now. Coming back to reality she stopped in front of a blue door. B106. Yep this was the place. Slowly turning the door knob she opened the shiny blue door. Her breath came out in gasps as she surveyed the room. It was fucking huge. Small plants and paintings aligned the corners of the room. Guessing this was the living room, she dropped her purse on a couch near the black screen t.v. True this place needed some cleaning up but it was nothing she couldnt handle. Her roomate was a pretty messy person. Of course she couldnt wait to see her roomate.

Turning in the hallway she glanced at the two doors in front of her. One was pink and one was blue. Guessing the pink one was hers she walked inside. Typical bathroom. Nothing out of place. Cleaner then the rest of the house.Walking out of the door she skipped happily to another door that was pink. Wow the decorator of this place must really know something huh? Opening the door she entered a huge empty room. She was so stunned at the amount of decorating that her roomate must of done.

Absolutely nothing in there was pink but black and red. Everything has been set up. A king size bed sat in the middle of the room. A walk in closet was on Kagomes left. Her suitcases were near the black door that led inside the closet. The ceiling was black with red flames engulfing the shadows. The 2 sides of her room were black. The other sides were red. A desk was right near her bed. She guessed it was for studying. Still there was much to do. She had to clean up this pigsty that her roomate left her with. But where was her roomate? Leaving the thought behind she quickly got to work..

**5 hours later**

Kagome had just put the finishing touch when the door opened. Curious as to see who it was she walked quickly to the living room. She came face to face with the person she least expected to see in her apartment. "You again huh?"

**CHANGE OF PROSEPECTIVE**

Inuyasha had just exited from the new club taht had just opened. Who knew they had pizza at that club. He had three drinks was begining to feel the after effects of those drinks. Looking around for his car he spotted a figure leaning against a familiar black Mazda.

"Miroku get your fucking hands off of my car." The figure slowly retreated and threw up on the opposite side of the car.(AN: Ok so Inuyasha is kinda mean is this chapter but after all it is my story..) Running up to his beloved care he kicked Miroku to the side and searched for any kind of scratch marks. "Inuyasha can you take me back to my dorm?

Im feeling kind of queasy." Inuyasha growled hesitently. "Fine but you better not throw up in my car or im gonna kill you." Miroku groaned once more and barfed out some liquid. "Ok Ok just please. Take me home. Oh shit Sango is gonna kill me." Pulling Miroku with him, they both got in the car and drove away."

**30 minutes later**

**Time:12:05 pm**

"Miroku you fag get the hell out of my fuckin car before you fuckin throw up on it. Wake up!" Mumbling he pulled Miroku out of the car by his legs and dragged him into the elevator. Pushing the button for the fourth floor he quietly waited for the elevator to do its job. "I love you mommy. Wheres my blankey? Mmmmm Sango you know I love it when you do that." Disgusted he covered his poor ears. The door opened and Inuyasha could not hope to get out of there any faster. Of course he still had to drag Miroku, the stupid pervert to his own dorm. Muttering inchohent words, he again dragged the unconsoncious monk to the doorway. It was right next to Inuyasha's room so Miroku and Inuyasha saw each other everyday. From morning until dawn.

Of course Sango lived there. The twenty one year old was an old friend of his and an object of desire of Miroku's. She would not be happy that they got themselves drunk in a bar and then got kicked out when Miroku started undressing. To say the least, the public was more then midedly disgusted. Inuyasha decided to worry about that later. "Sango, open the door and get your ass of a roomate in. I dont want him anymore." There was a slight rumbling inside of the room and a grumbling Sango opened the door.

Taking one look at Inuyasha and glanced down at the sleeping monk. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? DAMN IT. I WAITED FOR YOU FOR 3 HOURS! HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET YOUR ASS DRUNK? MIROKU YOU STUPID ASS GET IN HERE!" Miroku somehow woke up instantly and cowered behind the not so subtle Inuyasha. He looked bored. Of course the fact that he had known Sango and her temper many years could lead someone on."Whatever Sango. Just take him."

He turned around and walked to his door. Glancing back he saw a very pissed Sango dragging a very scared Miroku inside their dorm. The door slammed shut and a crash could be heard. "What the fuck Miroku! I thought we agreed you wouldnt go out anymore! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Wincing Inuyasha took out his key and unlocked the door.

He of course didnt know someone was inside the room with him.

(AN: I originally thought to end it here but decided it would be way too cruel for you guys so being the nice person that i am will make it just a bit longer so you can enjoy it until my next very long update. :)

His mouth was hanging open as he saw the no clean dorm that stood in his way. This roomate of his must be a chick. A really clean chick. Well he could settle for that. There was nothing better then fucking and letting the girl clean it up. She could probably cook too. Hah this would be a fun year. A clean fun fucking year.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the paper that had been with him all through the week.(AN: Sorry i will stop inturrupting soon but just to let you know im pretending he just got here!) Kagome Higurashi was his roomate. Then it snapped! Kagome Higurashi was that airplane girl! Shit! Shit! This was fucking shit! There were not too many people who got on his nerves but she was definitly one of them.

Stuffing the paper back in his pocket he just prayed it wasent the girl he had just seen earlier. Footsteps made their way closer to him and finally it stopped altogether. The person he saw made his blood boil and he stomped angrily on the ground.

Kagome was very stunned to see the hanyou. Of course she knew he felt the same way. "What are you doing here? This is my dorm!" Kagome felt her world flying apart and knew from this point on her life would never be the same.

AN: wait for the next chapter to Room Buddies. REVIEW!


	6. Character Info

Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys! This is not a story. This is a character chapter and answering some questions that the story may have confused you with!

Name: Inuyasha Takahashi Age: 19 Hair Colour: Silver Eye Colour: Golden-turned red when angry Occupation: Guy with rich parents Likes: Girls, Ramen, alcohal Dislikes: Nosy guys, stupid girls

Name: Kagome Higurashi Age:18 Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Different colors of blue,green, and brown Occupation: Unoccupied and broke Likes: Nice guys and ramen Dislikes: For now Inuyasha

Name: Miroku Kazana Age: 19 Hair Colour: Black and pulled in a short ponytail Eye Colour: An interesting shade of purple Occupation: Works in the a club Likes: Touching girls in innappropriate places Dislikes: Sango getting mad at him

Name: Sango Harumiko Age: 19 Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Light brown Occupation: Works as a bartender for the same club Likes: Miroku when hes not perverted Dislikes: Getting jealous whenever Miroku does something innapropriate

Q; How come Inuyasha and Kagome dont know their buddies when they learn each others name?

A; Cause in this story their dumb. Kay?

Q; How come you never update?

A; Cause im so busy with life. You should be too you know. Its not healthy if you dont get out in the real world.

Q; Would you ever read my stories if I ask you too?

A; The answer is...maybe..but if i think it sucks im gonna tell you it sucks. Creatively of course

Q; When are they gonna do it?

A; When I get them to like each other more.

Q; I dont like your stories. They suck

A; Then dont read them asswipe. They dont like you either

Q; How come your stories are so short?

A; I think the question is why do you think theyre short? I think theyre just fine

Q; Will you ever do this again?

A; Yes in another story

VOTE IF YOU WANT:

RIN FLUFFY NARAKU KIKYOU KOUGA

ALSO VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRINGS! 


	7. Misfiguring Mistakes

Chapter 6- Misfiguring mistakes

AN: I didnt expect to get started on this story so soon. Ive just recovered from the flu and had just gotten back in to school. I know theyre were many mistakes on my last chapter and i apoligize. Its just I dont have spellers check because im not using word. Im using WordPad. Quite pathetic I think but one can argue with karma. All well. Well now on with the story I guess. Before I get writers block and chapter from ever publishing for at least a month. Or two. Ok seriously on with the story now!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Inuyashas mouth was hanging open but he quickly closed it. He would show this girl no weakness. She would trample on it and him. "I cant believe this". He shouted angrily. "Why the hell are you here?" Not actually realizing she was still there he began to mumble and throw things around the room. Kagome angrily closed the distance between them and smacked him on the head. Hard.

"Damn it wench. What the fuck was that for?" Kagome merely smirked and raised her chin high in the air. "I had to smack you, or you wouldnt shut up. Meekily he gave her the finger and sat on the couch lying unoccupied. He sighed and looked at her with his golden eyes. "I hate you." Words could not simply describe how she felt. A feeling of distaste occupied her mouth.

She would be lying if that didnt hurt. She never meant it when she said it. But when he said it, she found out that the throb in her heart could not go away. She put on a blank face and turned her head the other way. Inuyasha didn't notice the mood change. "Wench if we're going to share this place then you get to cook, clean, and do everything around here. You understand?"

Kagome had a burst of anger and she miserbly shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are? This is my dorm and you are not making me do everything! You hear?" He just grinned and lay down on the comfortable sofa. "Actually darling, this is my place. My stuff was her first as you can see and your not very welcome to say here.

Besides didnt you see the paper they sent you? You share a room with Inuyasha Takahashi. The Inuyasha Takahashi. For whatever reason they let you here, I wouldnt know why." Shaking her head, she stammered through her words.

"N-n-n-o-o! That couldnt be right!

Kami wouldnt do this to me! I cant live with this jerk for four years. This isnt fair!...I know. I can change rooms! Yes I'll do that!" Inuyasha quickly inturuppted her. "Actually you cant. The dorm monitors are stuck up piece of shits and you cant do anything to sway them. So I guess your stuck with me for the rest of your four years.

Or until your rich enough to get your own place, but in the mean time your here for cooking and cleaning purposes." Kagome shook her head defiantly. "Oh no. Im not doing anything that has to do with you so if you cant cook or clean yourself then you'll just have to deal with a messy place." Yawning she looked up at the clock near the t.v. set. It was twelve midnight and she still havent felt welcome in this place.

Inuyasha noticed her yawn and decided to call it a day. "Lets wrap it up. Obviously you cant do anything unless you get some sleep. So go to sleep wench." Kagome, for the first time saw some good in Inuyasha. She was slightly swayed that Inuyasha would care. "Aww thanks Inuyasha. I guess I am kinda tired. Well I guess im off to bed then. Good night." "Keh" was his only reply. He wasent sleepy yet and there were alot on his mind that he needed to think about. Especially about that girl that slept next door to him.

**INU P.O.V.**

Inuyasha could not believe this was happening to him. Having to live with a bitch like her. Yes she was very attractive and had nice boobs but he could not forgive himself if he fell in love. Not again. Not after **her**. He had enough of this. Of her. After all money could buy himself into this place.

Why couldnt he buy the dorm monitors into giving him another room. Yea...Why not? Yes, he would do exactly that! School would start in two weeks and in the mean time he had some catching up to do with his buddies. His fuck buddies of course. He wondered if Mina was still awake. Keh was his reply. That whore never slept. Unless it was with someone else.

But he couldnt deny that she was a great fuck buddy. Maybe tonight he would be getting some. After all who could deny the great Inuyasha? Son of InuTaishio. That name scared everyone. He after all owned half of Japan and was the 2 richest man in the world. The first was Naraku Onigumo. That bastard. He would pay for everything he put Inuyasha through. He would be damned if he let some asshole steal his pride. He took Kikyou after all and that was not something he would forget very easily. Not easily at all.

**END OF P.O.V.**

There was a slight grunt and a load moan as you could hear flesh slapping with each other. The man moaned as he came to his release as the woman screamed her exstacy. "Oh Inu that was the best I had so far!" The mans pride hightened and his ego ran through his veins. "Keh bitch, its always like this."

Although Inuyasha still did not feel any real attentment he didnt want to hurt his bitches feelings. He didnt want to give up a good fuck. "Oh Inuyasha your so funny. So when are you gonnna make it official?" Confused he looked down at the blonde bimbo under him. "Make what official." The blonde grinned and replied.

"Oh Inu your so funny. Make us official of course!" Laughing loudly he didnt notice the flash of anger on her face. "Inuyasha!" He stopped laughing and his smile dropped when he saw her expression. "Oh your serious." She got angrier by the minute. "Stop fooling around Inuyasha. I know were not just some fuck buddies right? We're going out right?" Inuyasha groaned and got up fully unclothed.(AN:Stop drooling hes MINE..you hear? MINE!) "I don't know how to break it to you Mina.

We were never going to be a couple. I thought this was just a good fuck with no strings attached." Mina started crying her eyes out and Inuyasha could do nothing but watch. He really didnt know how to comfort anyone so he just watched her coldly. When she was done, her eyes were red and puffy. Her voice was very cold and there was no feeling in the tone. "Go. NOW!" Inuyasha dressed himself and looked at her pathetically. "Im sorry." She turned her head and looked away. Sighing he stopped by the doorway to apoligize and went away. "One day Inuyasha. I will get you and you will be sorry!"

Inuyasha returned to his dorm and slammed the door into place. It was a wonder how Kagome could sleep through that noise. But unfortunately she did. He went to his room and lay down on the bed. Kami this was not going well. Now he had one less buddy to fuck with. But that wasent really his concern. He had hurt her. Led her on when he felt nothing towards her. Sure she was beautiful but too clueless for him. No wonder she didnt figure out that he never liked her. Of course he never liked any girl except Kikyou. Now Kagome. There was this huge fire between them and nothing he or she did could ever estinguish it. He was sure of that. Now thing about her was giving him a hard on. He couldnt keep this up. And they had only known each other for 2 days.(AN: Making it up..shutup smart people. I can so count) How was he going to pull this year off? Its been a struggle for him. A hard battle. And he was about to lose. Hard.

AN: I got this story out pretty quick dont ya think? I mean i only updated a week ago and here i am again! Well review and i might add another chapter soon! Also im working on a new story and i think its great!

**NOTE MUST READ**

_**I am looking for an editor to well edit my work. If you are interested please contact me through a review! Here are some requirements!**_

_**1. You have to have WORD**_

_**2. You actually have to read and edit it**_

_**3. You actually have to know how to do creative critizism**_

_**4.You will get to read my work early so good for you**_

_**5. You have to tell me what im doing wrong and how to make it better**_

_**6. You actually have to edit stuff**_

_**7. Do not change anything unless its spelling**_

_**8. Do not copy it off as your own, i will find you and sue you for it**_

_**9. Sorry if there are so many requirements, I just want the best for my story**_

_**10.Please ask to edit if you know how! I am in need of one right now! I think my story sucks so far and I need a helping hand!**_

_**If you do not fit these requirements please do not ask to edit my work! If you fit these requirements PLEASE DO ASK TO EDIT MY WORK!**_


	8. Silly Happenings

Wet Dreams Chapter 8

AN: I am so sorry I have not updated in such a long time! I will make this chapter long I promise. Sorry for the people who wanted to be my editor. I have already found one and she's a genius.Though she still tends to make mistakes But yea big sorry to the peoples! So now that apologize have been made to my readers and new readers, lets get on with the freakin story!

It had been 3 months. 3 painful months of non sleep and non stop homework. College life has finally begun and Kagome was feeling very stressed out. Not only did she not have time for play, during the times she would go to bed and be halfway asleep, Inuyasha would come in late at night and bring an unfamiliar girl with him. Moans and groans have been heard from his room and Kagome didn't want to even think about what they were doing in there. Of course she had made friends.

Only crazy people could resist Kagomes sweet smile and innocent nature but one of the people that she had gotten close to the most was none other then Sango and Miroku. The first day she had met Miroku was when he saw her from across the hall and gotten on his knees and asked, "Will you bear my children beautiful lady?" Before she had the chance he already had a large red handprint written across his face. A fuming brunnete was yelling at him like there was no tomarrow.

After what seemed like hours, the brunnete had finally calmed down to tell Kagome her name. She called herself Sango and was well known as "the girl who could beat the shit out of anybody". Nobody would mess with her and get away with it. Not even Inuyasha himself. She took a liking to Sango and instantly liked her. To Sango the same.

While the two girls chatted Miroku was on the ground peacefully looking up at the girls short skirts. They didn't notice until he made a comment about it. "Kagome I really like your purple thong and Sango those panties are looking delicious on you." Both girls turned purple and they chased him out the door. That had been their first meeting. They had grown really close and treated each other like blood sisters. Miroku was very protective over Kagome because in his eyes she was the sister he never had.

Inuyasha pointly decided to ignore all of his school work so now he was flunking all his classes. Except one. Business. He actually had excelled in that class and the teacher was awed at his amazing ability to learn so quickly. Of course the teacher was very old and didnt know Inuyasha Takahashi.

Inuyasha always thought that business always came first before everything. Everything. That was just the way that he was taught and he knew nothing else. It was his dad and brother that gave him the impression that if you want something, you have to be ruthless and get what you want no matter the cost.

His mother. She was very supportive in his son's doings but she was almost never around to show that she cared for him. It was a surprise when his whole family knew about Kikyou and what had happened. It was a bigger surprise that they forced him to go to college and anknowled his existance by going to the airport with him.

In a way he had been very pleased but he was not happy about the fact of going to college. College left a disgusting taste in his mouth whenever he thought about it. It was a place for braniacs to learn and "help" the socioty by getting good grades and stick their noses in books. Keh. Who needed them.

Of course Kagome was one of those very few people he learned to tolerate himself around. She was beautiful, smart, and funny. Who dosent get a kick of out that but it was her pride that kept her at bay from the drunks and the netherdrawls. For her it was all the way or nothing at all. Still both of them didnt know what would come their way.

They were both hurting...for a loss of a loved one.


	9. Its getting hot in here

Chapter Nine: It's getting hot in here

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Comp. Any distribution of this story is strictly illegal with a fine of $15,000 and a jail time of 5 years. JK but Inuyasha is copyright protected!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN:** I am so so so so so sorry for not writing this sooner but I have major writers block and im hoping this chapter will get the juices flowing. If this is not as good as my other chapters I am sorry! But since I know you guys have waited for this chapter to come out for so long I will make it extra long and extra HOT...Now lets get this story started...**

**Oh yea and one more thing. If you guys to media miner you might notice it's not as updated as it is on this Plus I have different usernames for different sites. I will not be posting this on media miner anymore so if you want to read it you stay at and read it. Kay? Everything clear?**

**Since it is summer I will try to update at least twice a month or once every two weeks.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was so hot.

So desperately hot. The fucking air conditioner wasen't working again. Wasen't Shikon supposed to be this rich prep school everyone made it out to be?

They didn't even have enough fucking money to fix the stupid this.

Inuyasha sighed. It's so hot. He felt stifled. His clothes hung to the back of his clothes like a second skin. Kagome was in her room sleeping peacefully with five fans turned on high.

He had none.

God damn it! He couldn't take it anymore! He rose from his bed and slipped on a pair of shorts under his boxers.

_Don't want the wench getting ideas. Not that he minded but he needed to keep far away from her as possible. It wouldn't be worth the risk._

He scratched his head and headed for Kagome's room. It was midnight and she was probably asleep but Inuyasha being the jerk that he was didn't seem to care. He knocked loudly on the door and when he heard no movement he decided to try another tactic.

Barging in.

"Kagome, can I borrow a fan?"

Not even bothering to hear her answer(not that she gave one), he unplugged a fan closest to the door and walked back into his own room. Kagome at that point, had woken up somewhat and was shocked that Inuyasha would do such a thing. She barged into his room and yelled,

"Who the hell do you think you are? You cant just come into peoples room and take their stuff. I didn't even you an answer. Kami, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha, angry that she would accuse him of such a thing began to rattle of nonsense to her.

"Who the hell do I think I am? I think you know who I am. Damn it Kagome, can't you just shut your mouth for one second and stop nagging. Your bitchiness is getting very annoying."

Kagome was left open mouthed and wide eyed.

The white haired "man" just snorted.

"That look makes you look retarded too."

Kagome screeched. "I hate you!" and with that she turned and walked back inside her cool bedroom.

Damn it. That was the fifth time in a week that he had gotten her that angry. Damn the stupid air. Why was he such an ass?

He was sorting out his thought when suddenly he got an idea.

To cool both of them down. No matter the consequences. He had enough with being responsible. Fuck it.

He slowly crept inside her room. She was wriggling around in her bed. Trying to get into a comfortable position. He could just imagine her writhing in pleasure underneath him. He consiously licked his lips.

888888888888888888888888888888

She heard the corner of her bed creak. Slowly she opened her eyes and met a golden pair of eyes. The owner looked at her greedily.

She paniced. "Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing?" His eyes roamed over hers.

"What I should have done when I first saw you."

He bent down until his nose touched her and pressed his lips shyly to hers. Then it became heated. With a burning. A deep buzzing in her stomach told her to deepen the kiss.

They kissed like their life depended on it.

Sucking, exploring, tasting. Her mouth was sweet. Like honey.

His was nothing she ever tasted before and they both wanted more. His hands started roaming over her body. He was on top, slowly pulling her shirt over her head. Still they kissed. She didn't deny him anything. She pushed her body closer to his. Wanting to feel it.

Their bodies molded. It was perfect. Until he tried to get her bra off. His hand swept over her back as he pinned her to the wall.

"I need you. I want you. Right now, right here." Inuyasha breathed out.

It was then that Kagome realized what they were about to do. She protested."NO! We can't." She pushed him as far away as she could.

Inuyasha fell on the bed and looked up at her with confusion and hurt.

"Why not? Do you regret what we're doing?"

She turned a bright pink and shook her head.

"No of course not. It's just that I think it's best if we be friends."

He smirked. "You want to be friends after this happened? I don't think I could keep my hands off of you, and you me, for that matter."

Kagome groaned. "Im sorry Inuyasha but this will never work out. I wont be your friends with benifits. Thats just not me."

He stood up angrily at the rejection. "Fine. Who needs you anyways bitch." He angrily stormed back inside his room.

She layed down on her bed. This is not a good idea. Not good at all.

8888888888888888888888888888888

_**Back in Inuyasha's room**_

**Who does the bitch think she is? Fucking whore. He instantly winced as those thoughts came into his mind. Kagome wasen't a whore and he knew it. **

**Heck, everyone knew it. Because everyone loved Kagome Higurashi. She was too much of a beautiful person not to love. Or in his case like. But hell, how was he gonna get rid of this boner? **

**He guessed he could call Clarisse up, but she would be pissed and so would Kagome. Hmm... Maybe taking a shower wouldn't be so bad. Get rid of the boner and the heat. Killing two birds with one smart. **

**Whoever said Inuyasha Takahashi wasen't smart was stupid. He was smarter then most people could ever hope for. And had and ego the size of Texas. Wherever that was. But of course that's a story for another day.**

888888888888888888888888888888

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way I do_

_I get a rush when Im with you_

_I've got a crush on you_

_I've got a crush on you_

_Oh I wish I could tell somebody_

_but theres no one to talk to_

_nobody knows _

_I've got a crush on you_

_a crush on you_

_You know_

_im the one that u can talk to_

_sometimes_

_You tell me things that I dont wanna know_

_I just wanna hold u_

_You say_

_is that how u feel about her_

_I wonder_

_do u ever think of me that way_

_I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way I do_

_I get a rush when Im with you_

_I've got a crush on you_

_I've got a crush on you_

_**Crush- Mandy Moore**_

AN: Hoped you guys liked it. I made it long just for you guys. So review and the next chapter will be up soon. Thankyou very much for reading my blabbers. The extra song was I guess a closing to the whole chapter. I think Im gonna do that from now on. I dont own this song.

FINAL THOUGHTS

New story soon-

Dizzying Control- Look for it! Rated M for lemons...soon soon soon!

She was a ruthless business woman and he the bachleor playboy. Who said love was gonna be easy?


	10. Important Info

**Important Info**

Im in major writers block right now. I haven't written anything this summer and schools starting on Monday. So with all to due.

Im going on a MAJOR HIATUS.

Room Buddies is boring now. So thats gonna stop. But dont worry I wont be gone that long. I'll be back and with a fresher mind.

Thankyou for reviewing. I love you all!


End file.
